A Desperate Dream
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Peter/Caspian. Peter wants to kiss Caspian so badly it hurts.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. So I write fan fiction.**

**Story: Movieverse. Peter/Caspian. Partially based on a dream I had. Caspian sees Peter with a chocolate bar and asks him what it is…**

"Peter?" Peter's head snapped up ridiculously fast at the sound of Caspian coming over to sit down beside him by the fire. As usual, he went a little dizzy for a moment, weak at the way Caspian's accent always caressed his name unconsciously, rolled over the "r" of his name, as though Caspian was savouring it. Of course, he knew that was ridiculous, but still…

"What is that in your hand?"

"It's…a chocolate bar," Peter replied, turning to Caspian, and revealing it to him.

"Choc…olate," Caspian repeated, in his exotic voice. He met Peter's eyes and Peter's heart stopped, and then began to beat faster and faster. He had forgotten how beautiful this boy was. Or at least, he had tried. Caspian smiled, and reached a hand over to Peter's. It was a breathtaking olive shade, and Peter forgot to breathe for a second.

"May I try some, Peter?!" He had a sweet expression on his face, and Peter wondered if Caspian was teasing him, but nodded, and handed it over.

"Everyone eats it at home," he explained, as Caspian broke off a piece and opened his mouth in a way that made Peter's own mouth water, and it wasn't for the chocolate.

"It's….so sweet," Caspian murmured in a quiet shock. "It is delicious, Peter." He had turned to Peter on saying this last sentence, and Peter was aware of his cheeks burning more and more. He couldn't take it; he had to get out of there.

"I think I heard Lucy calling," he announced stiffly, standing up and walking off. But he heard Caspian jump lightly up behind him, following.

"Peter! You forgot this!"

Peter stopped so abruptly that Caspian, who had been closer behind than he thought, collided into his back. He was warm, and Peter felt himself getting hot all over – this was Caspian – and every part of his body was being filled up with the desire to touch Caspian, to kiss him, to hold him. It was so strong that it physically hurt. He needed to be away from here. He couldn't suppress this basic yearning for much longer…

"Oh…sorry," came Caspian's velvet voice from just behind, and Peter blinked a moment despite his longing, for it almost sounding like Caspian was short of breath. Peter made to step forward, but suddenly Caspian's arm was on Peter's, a tight, yet awkward grip, and Peter's heart was no longer on the scale – what was Caspian doing? Did he dare to hope that…?

"Peter," Caspian exhaled breathlessly as he turned Peter to him awkwardly. His face was flushed, making him look cuter than ever.

"Thank you, for the chocolate, High King Peter," Caspian said clumsily, his face breaking into a smile, this time revealing his perfect white teeth.

"You're welcome, Caspian," Peter swallowed, and then added in a rush, "Can I kiss you?"

Caspian managed a self conscious nod and then, for Peter everything seemed to happen in slow motion – Peter could see Caspian's hair as he closed his eyes, then felt pain as something hit his nose. His eyes opened, and he saw a mortified Caspian. We must have bumped noses, he realised, and then it hit him painfully that Caspian was turning away, ashamed of his mistake.

His heart was hurting as Caspian walked away.

He had to take action. But he could see Susan on the scene now, walking over to Caspian.

"Are you okay?" She asked, but before Caspian could respond, Peter had run over.

"Excuse me Susan," he said with the courage he had mustered up, praying his voice wasn't shaking too badly. "But I have to finish something."

Pulling Caspian to face him he located Caspian's lips, and leaned in, having to stretch up a little, but managing to make a clumsy contact with the boy's lips. He pulled back a second later, shaking all over at what he had just done. He had kissed Prince Caspian.

But he had barely pulled back when he felt a sharp tug, and didn't realise until he was being kissed back that it was Caspian that had pulled him back. And it was Caspian who had managed to overcome his shyness and was now kissing Peter so desperately, so fervently that Peter realised with a soaring of joy that Caspian had felt the same way. All along.

They pulled back to hear Susan say something like "I'll leave you two to it" but Peter barely even noticed, as he couldn't tear his eyes away from Caspian's face, as they smiled at each other, ridiculously happy.

"Peter…I'm sorry that I messed things up," Caspian mumbled. "I haven't done that before."

"I think I know how you can make it up to me," Peter murmured, somewhere above the clouds as his lips were half way to Caspian's.


End file.
